Helmet (Disambiguation)
A helmet is a plastic LEGO piece that can be many shapes and sizes. It serves as a helmet for a Minifigure, and normally it covers its entire head. However, some only cover the top of the head, hiding the hair. Others may have parts that help insert goggles or shields. The helmet connects with the head to create the "top part" of the minifigure. Minifigures that wear Helmets * Racer * Agent Chase * Agent Fuse * Agent Charge * Rebel Mechanic * Luke Skywalker * Loki * Anakin Skywalker * Darth Vader * Viking Warrior * Viking King * Viking King 2 * Dragon Archer * Lion Archer * Trooper * Vladek (minifigure) * Jayko * Royal Lion Knight * Dwarf King * Crook (once) * Classic Space * Futuron * Blacktron * Captain Rex * Spyrius Droid * Chief (Rock Raiders) * Jet * Axle * Sparks * Lord Garmadon * Commander Cody * Captain Jag * Commander Gree * Clone Pilot * Clone Trooper * Stormtrooper * Scout Trooper * Mouth of Sauron * Clone Scout Trooper * Mark 42 Armor * War Machine * Mr. Freeze * Boba Fett * Jango Fett * Batman (Minifigure) * Uruk-Hai * King Théoden * ADU Soldier * Bomb Squad Trooper * Elite Police Officer * Elite Police Pilot * Power Miners * Gimli Types of Helmets * Part x1533 (Viking minifigure helmet.) * Part 30171 (Pilot helmet.) * Part 3844 (Norman helmet.) * Part 524 (Darth Vader's helmet.) * Part 3896 (Helmet with chin-guard.) * Part 90392 (Spartan helmet.) * Part 527 (Helmet with chinstrap and wide brim.) * Part 30325 (Mining helmet.) * Part x168 (Helmet with underwater hose) * Part 85945 (Skull Twins helmet.) * Part 30172 (Pith helmet.) * Part 92214 (Hero Factory helmet.) * Part 2446 (Racing helmet. Attaches to Part 2447.) * Part 92213 (Hero Factory helmet 2.) * Part x1908px4 (Commander Cody's helmet.) * Part x181 (Snowtrooper helmet.) * Part x164 (Skyhopper pilot helmet) * Part bb455 (Boba Fett's Helmet) * Part x63 (Samurai Helmet) * Part x52 (Scout Trooper helmet) * Part x182px1 (UFO Alien helmet.) * Part x1458px3 (Star Corps Trooper helmet) * Part 30214 (Clear Mr. Freeze helmet) * Part bb208 (Skiff Guard helmet) * Part x1458px4 (Clone Recon Trooper helmet) * Part 42042Xa * Part 89520 (Dragon Knight helmet with Templar design) * Part x1196 (Vladek's helmet) * Part x167 (Classic Knight helmet; attaches to plumes) * Part x43 Parts that Fit into Helmets * Part 2447 (Visor) * Part 4210645 (Rounded flying goggles) * Part x1969/Part 46304 (Rebel Trooper goggles) * Part x126 (Pointed knight visor) * Part x105 (Old knight visor with feather) * Part x111 (Large visor. Similar to Part 2447) Things Similar to Helmets * Crown * Hat * Hair Gallery 30171.jpg|Pilot/Flying Helmet Part 30172.jpg|Pith Helmet 30214 1176691048.jpg|Insectoid Helmet 852294.jpg Helmetofthevikings.jpg 852005-1.jpg Slizer Helmet.jpg|Prototype of Slizer's helmet Snake Helmet.jpg|Prototype of Snake's helmet KnightHelmet.png|A helmet (with a head under it) used for Shadow Knights kj.jpg|Sith Trooper Helmet|link=http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Sith_Trooper x168.jpg|Helmet with attached underwater hose Resources # http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helmet # http://www.seanmichaelragan.com/html/%5B2007-12-23%5D_LEGO_mecha_minifig_head_exploit.shtml Category:Accessories Category:Minifigure Headgear Category:Minifigure Wear Category:Minifigure Parts